henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Nickelodeon renewed Henry Danger for a fourth season on November 16, 2016.http://deadline.com/2016/11/henry-danger-game-shakers-renewed-nickelodeon-1201855768/ The fourth season premiered on October 21, 2017. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte Page * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart * Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook * Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum * Winston Story as Trent Overunder * Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Tommy Walker as Drex *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort Special Guest Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Snoop Dogg as Himself *Shaun White as Himself Episodes Confirmed Dates *1. 10/21/17 - Sick & Wired (404) *2. 11/04/17 - Brawl in the Hall (405) *3. 11/11/17 - The Rock Box Dump (406) *4-6. 11/25/17 - Danger Games (401-403) *7. 01/15/18 - Toon in For Danger (411) *8. 02/10/18 - Meet Cute Crush (418) *9. 03/24/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 1 (407) *10. 03/31/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 2 (408) *11. 04/07/18 - Budget Cuts (410) *12. 04/14/18 - Diamonds Are For Heather (417) *13. 04/28/18 - Car Trek (412) *14. 05/05/18 - Toddler Invasion (416) *15. 05/12/18 - Captain Man-kini (420) *16. 05/19/18 - Saturday Night Lies (414) *17. 09/22/18 - Henry's Frittle Problem (415) *18. 09/29/18 - Spelling Bee Hard (419) *19. 10/06/18 - Up The Stairs! (422) *20. 10/08/18 - Danger Things (502) *21. 10/13/18 - Rubber Duck (409) Episodes Without Airdates These episodes have been taped with no known air date. The episodes have been approved to be on here by the founders of the wiki. Note: Episodes may not be in order by date: * The Thumb Buddies (413) * Thumb Buddies Back (421) Trivia * Season 4 started production on April 3, 2017 and wrapped on December 15, 2017. *Jace mentioned in an interview with Just Jared Jr that he wants to know a little bit more about Henry’s family. *''Henry Danger'' and Game Shakers had a crossover http://www.justjaredjr.com/tags/henry-danger/ **This crossover is the second crossover for both series and the second Dan Schneider universe crossover, after iParty with Victorious. **If you count Game Shippers, this is the third Dan Schneider universe crossover, after iParty with Victorious and Game Shippers. *It is unknown if Maeve Tomalty (who plays Bianca) will return this season, after previously announcing she would not appear in the third season. *Jace Norman got a new hairstyle this season. *When asked to describe this season in one word during an Instagram live stream, Riele said "awesome" and Sean said "cool". *Starting from Toon in For Danger, Jasper has straight hair. *The episode Toon in For Danger led into the animated show The Adventures of Kid Danger. *Starting from Toon in For Danger, the show has new opening credits. *Drex, Vice Mayor Willard, The Toddler, Frankini, and Goomer returned this season. *This along with Game Shakers will be Dan's final live action series for Nickelodeon due to Nickelodeon not renewing his contract, plus some controversy with some behind the scenes drama. **Starting with Season 5, Christopher J. Nowak is the show runner. *This is the last season where Schwoz is a reccuring character. Starting in Season 5 he will be a main character. Videos References Category:Seasons Category:Episode Guide Category:Henry Danger Category:2017 Category:2018